


Second

by leiascully



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Alex know better than to let Matt and Kaz have whiskey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: sometime after "The Wedding of River Song" filming  
> A/N: For the tumblr anon for the trope prompt handcuffs.   
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction that bears no resemblance to and claims no knowledge of the people about whom it is written.

They sat in silence for a long time.

"We really have to stop letting them have whisky," Arthur said at last.

"We really do," Alex agreed.

Arthur made a face. ”Do you think they’re coming back with the key?”

"I doubt it," Alex said. "Either they’ve forgotten where they were going and gone off to find more booze, or they’ve fallen asleep on Karen’s couch, or they’ve realized they’ve lost the key entirely and they’re planning their escape."

"That sounds like them," Arthur agreed. "Why does Matt even have handcuffs? And why does he keep them in the living room?"

"I wouldn’t ask," Alex said. "Especially since he ought to have hidden them better after the last time Karen stole the key." She stopped abruptly. Arthur raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Or so he told me," she finished, more carefully. "After he bragged to me about having them off the props department, as if he couldn’t buy his own."

"Of course," Arthur said.

"Well," Alex said, holding up her wrist a bit so that the chain jingled and pulled tight for a moment. "Here we are."

"You and me," Arthur agreed. "Me and you. Both of us."

"Is it even worth getting up?" Alex asked.

"Probably not," Arthur said. "Might make things more awkward."

Alex sighed. ”They’re not awkward yet. But between the height difference and people’s assumptions, they might get that way.” She leaned forward and picked up the remote. ”Telly?”

"Why not?" Arthur said. He yawned, covering his mouth with the hand that wasn’t cuffed to Alex’s, and she yawned too.

"Oh, dear," she said, over the chatter of the television. "You’re a dangerous man to be handcuffed to. I didn’t realize how tired I was."

"Hmm," he said. "If I can just…ah." He lifted his arm carefully over her head, guiding her hand to rest on her lap, and she leaned into his side.

"Positively cozy," she said, pulling a quilt off the back of the couch with her other hand. 

"Seemed a little more comfortable," he said, trying not to think about how sweet and natural she felt, nestling into the curve of his arm. She was bliss - Matt had said it a hundred times, and that was the problem. Matt had said it, both in public and to her face, and now Arthur couldn’t say a thing without sounding second best. Second place. A hollow imitation. She deserved better than that. He hadn’t figured out yet how to give it to her.

They watched the television for a while. Arthur wasn’t really paying attention. He was more interested in the waft of Alex’s perfume and the hypnotic rhythm of her breathing. She fit just right against him. Eventually he was sure that his arm would go all pins and needles, but that was all right. For now, everything was fine. 

"This is quite nice, actually," Alex said, sounding even sleepier than he’d thought. Her head was heavy on his shoulder. "Don’t you think?"

"Yeah," Arthur said. 

"I think I’m falling asleep," she said. "Sorry. That isn’t very sociable."

"It’s all right," he said, smoothing down her hair with his free hand where it was tickling his face. "We had a long day."

"We had a very long day," she murmured. "And then Matt and Kaz happened."

"They happen a lot," Arthur said.

"You’re not wrong," Alex said. "You’re certainly not."

"Go to sleep, sweetheart," he said.

"Sensible Arthur," she said. "Always the one with good ideas."

"And bad jumpers," he said. "I know."

"How will you sleep?" she asked. "You must be tired."

"I’m all right," he told her.

"No," she said muzzily, and pushed at him until he stretched out, Alex tucked in next to him, tugging the quilt over them both. She turned so that he could move his arm, lying on her side facing him, their hands pressed together between their faces.

"Better," she said. 

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Sweet dreams," she said, the pause between the words a little too long, the sound of the words a little too blurry.

"Sleep well," he said, turning off the television. He lay in the dark of Matt’s flat, Alex curled against him, and let the soft rise and fall of her ribs lull him to sleep.


End file.
